


Beast and the Harlot

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [9]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Lambda! Richard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to do it, but he didn't want to because he never wanted to disgrace his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast and the Harlot

**Author's Note:**

> "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Graces f.

Beast and the Harlot

            Richard was walking as Lambda was speaking to him within his mind. He was gracious to the help of Asbel and the others. Asbel, his so called friend wasn’t even on his side. He could even be play with Asbel and make him fall into his lap. He never thought of such a thing. He knew that he could get certain people to work with just because he is the king. Sometimes though it is needed to do more than he had originally planned, especially since he wouldn’t mind Asbel and some others being under his whim. It would be easy to get Bryce to fall back into his lap, but he would want more. As long as he can get what he wants, he shouldn’t care anymore. Lambda and Richard both want the same thing.

            “Lambda, I will do it if it helps our cause move,” Richard said swirling a champagne glass filled with champagne.

            _Good._

            Lambda went quiet after that. Richard went over to Bryce and found him in a daze. Though he noticed Richard easily and started to attack until Richard pulled out his rapier. Then Lambda’s powers came into play and began pushing him back. As Richard walked over to him, Bryce was lying on the ground almost unconscious. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this, disgracing his name with the use of his body. He looked at the man beneath him and sat on his lap, as Bryce was getting out of his stupor. Bryce watched as the young male started to lean in to his face until he paused. Lambda knew this was going to happen and began to take control of Richard’s body.

            His body started to move on Bryce nipping his neck, as his hands started to roam the insane man’s body. He was starting to feel something poking him. Richard started going towards the area that was poking until he had moved. This led him to giving Bryce the chance to destroy the prince that made him lose his rank. With Lambda taking over his mind, he knew he had best do this job himself. He began doing just that, while Bryce was getting full in ecstasy, while Richard was in control. Bryce had forgotten all about what he was going to do. He never thought the prince would be so sensual and that he could be used in such ways. As they finished with Bryce just enjoying the view, Richard and Bryce were trying to catch their breath.

            “If…If you join me in my conquest, I will give you everything you once had returned to you,” Richard explained knowing that this would have helped to gain one allegiance.

            Bryce agreed and smeared some of the leftovers onto Richard’s face. In the end, he smirked licking at what was smeared on his face. He was dirty, but that didn’t matter at the moment. He looked at the man as he got off of Bryce releasing the older male from him. As Richard found the stream as he saw his knights, he let them stare at him for a second before he would he continue on. Richard cleaned his body of the remnants from before. He had shame, but in a way it was liberating to not be restrained to his life as a prince. This was new. Though he knew who he had to get next before they are gone, who that is was his own secret. Not Just Asbel, but another one of his comrades.

            He just wanted to see that one break underneath, especially after he had fought him and Asbel. Though it will be fun because first he’ll negotiate then if he has to he will do the deed again. Richard would rather not but sometimes, with him being the heir doesn’t help in some ordeals. A dragon came for him and he got on it. He was heading towards the next target with the help of Lambda he will get his revenge. He and Lambda will summon all monsters and alliances to destroy this world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard since I couldn't stop thinking about Richard. It was completely out of nowhere when he was chosen from my brain. I hope you enjoyed. I'm bad at lemon, but I'm good at fluff.


End file.
